Besos
by Rizzlespain
Summary: Mi primer fanfic. Post 4x16. De la oscuridad a... Rizzles
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles are not mine. Just borrowing them for fun.**

4x16

- ¿Qué tienes en la mano?

- Creo que estoy embarazada…

* * *

Después de cenar y estar viendo la tele un rato, Jane y Maura decidieron dar por terminado el día e irse a dormir. A pesar de que el colchón de Jane no era tan extraordinario como el de Maura, no era eso lo que impedía conciliar el sueño a ambas. Unos suaves sollozos sacaron a Maura de su ensimismamiento, y sin pensarlo dos veces alargó su mano en plena oscuridad en busca de la mejilla de su amiga. Con ternura intentó hacer desaparecer con su pulgar las lágrimas del rosto de Jane.

- ¿Estás bien?, preguntó Maura.

- Sí, respondió Jane.

- Sabes que no tienes que hacerte la dura conmigo, ¿es por Casey?

Durante unos largos segundos Jane no dijo nada. Maura quería confortar a su amiga, hacerle saber que podía contar con ella, tanto si quería hablar de ello como si no, así que se acercó a Jane y alargó su otro brazo con la intención de pasarlo por debajo del cuello de la detective y abrazarla. Jane no puso ninguna resistencia a este gesto, y finalmente respondió a la pregunta que había quedado en el aire.

- Sí, es por Casey. Por un lado estoy aliviada de no tener que casarme con él, pero también tengo miedo Maur, ¿qué voy a hacer con un bebé?

A Maura no le pasó por alto la expresión de "tener que casarme con él", pero prefirió centrarse en el tema del bebé.

- Todavía no sabemos con certeza si estás embarazada, hay múltiples factores que pueden generar un falso positivo en estos tests caseros. Mañana en el laboratorio pediré un análisis de hormona gonadotropina coriónica humana en plasma.

- ¡No pienso hacer pis en la morgue!, exclamó Jane.

- Es un análisis de sangre, no de orina. La alternativa sería una ecografía transvaginal, pero no creo que ésa sea tu primera opción.

- ¡Por Dios, Maura! Vas a hacer que tenga pesadillas, dijo la detective.

Aunque había cierto tono de reprimenda, también era obvio que Jane había dejado de llorar y que estaba más tranquila. Estar rodeada por los brazos de su mejor amiga le hacía sentir que todo iba a ir bien.

- Y en el caso de que se confirme sabes que tanto tu familia como yo vamos a estar a tu lado. Además, creo que tienes las cualidades necesarias para ser una madre excelente, dijo Maura sinceramente.

- Bueno, la verdad es que con TJ me llevo muy bien, respondió Jane sonriendo al pensar en su sobrino.

- No creo que enseñarle a tomarle el pelo a tu madre esté dentro de esas cualidades.

Jane no pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada al oír el comentario de su amiga.

- Gracias, Maura, de corazón. Siempre consigues sacarme una sonrisa, por malo que haya sido el día.

Jane se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Maura, pero con la oscuridad de la habitación no calculó bien la posición y sus labios acabaron contactando con los de su amiga. La detective se quedó petrificada, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo y parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Su mente se había quedado en blanco, ni siquiera siendo capaz de encontrar las palabras para disculparse. Cuando su cerebro por fin volvió en sí musitó un "buenas noches", que Maura le devolvió de forma cálida con otro abrazo.

A Maura no le sorprendió mucho el beso. Al fin y al cabo era el segundo miembro de la familia Rizzoli que le mostraba de esa forma su agradecimiento en el mismo día. Sabía que los italianos acostumbraban a saludarse con besos en la mejilla, pero no que también se daban besos en la boca con los más allegados. Feliz por estar tan integrada con los Rizzoli finalmente el cansancio del día se apoderó de ella y se quedó dormida.


	2. Sangre, sudor y besos

Sangre, sudor y… besos

Hasta media mañana Jane no pudo escaparse un rato a la morgue para hacerse el análisis de sangre.

Se acercó al despacho de Maura, golpeando con los nudillos suavemente la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

- Hola Maura, ¿estás muy ocupada ahora?

Intentó que su tono fuera casual, pero su lenguaje corporal delataba su nerviosismo.

- No, ya sabes que para ti siempre tengo tiempo, contestó sonriendo.

-Ok, entonces vamos a ello. No tengo nada en contra de Susie o de tus internos, pero si alguien tiene que acercarse a mí con la intención de clavarme un objeto punzante y hacerme sangrar preferiría que fueras tú.

Jane dijo esto sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Ese comentario lleno de humor negro era su forma de sobrellevar las situaciones difíciles.

- Tranquila, me encargaré personalmente de gestionarlo todo, desde la extracción hasta el procesado de la muestra.

Maura hizo una pausa y señalando a su amiga añadió:

- pero si me sale una urticaria por utilizar los recursos del laboratorio de forma extraoficial vas a venir a clases de yoga conmigo durante un mes.

Jane levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Maura, que le transmitían, como en tantas otras ocasiones, que pasara lo que pasara ella siempre estaría a su lado.

- Lo que sea, pero acabemos ya con esto.

Tras extraer la muestra de sangre Maura se fue a analizarla, mientras que Jane volvió a su trabajo. Veinte minutos más tarde la vibración de su móvil le hizo saltar de la silla, miró la pantalla y ahí tenía un escueto "Ya están los resultados. Estoy en mi despacho". Korsak se había percatado de que a Jane le pasaba algo, no era normal que se le viera nerviosa, ni que se sobresaltara por cualquier cosa.

- ¿Va todo bien?, preguntó a su excompañera.

- Sí, es que estaba esperando unos resultados del laboratorio. Voy ahora mismo a recogerlos.

Dicho y hecho, se dirigió hacia la morgue, pero por una vez utilizando las escaleras. No quería tener que esperar ni un segundo al ascensor. Esta vez entró en el despacho de Maura sin llamar.

- ¿Estoy embarazada?, preguntó sin poder ocultar ya su angustia.

- Tus niveles de HCG son inferiores a 5 miliunidades por mililitro, respondió Maura.

- Pero, ¿estoy embarazada o no?, Jane ya no podía contener más sus emociones y una lágrima se escapó por su mejilla izquierda.

- No, no lo estás. Con esos niveles la prueba se considera negativa.

Jane se acercó a Maura y le dio un abrazo, apoyando se cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amiga. Al cabo de unos segundos recuperó la compostura y le susurró a Maura al oído "un día de estos te voy a matar".

Maura le miró a los ojos extrañada, sin saber a qué venía ese comentario.

- Que ya hayas pensado en ello lo convertiría en un homicidio en primer grado, como bien sabes, y casi con toda probabilidad serías condenada a cadena perpetua, comentó sin haber entendido el sarcástico comentario de la detective.

- ¡Justamente por esto que acabas de hacer! ¿No era más fácil decirme que no estaba embarazada que hablar de la hachecenosequé? A veces odio la Maurapedia, dijo ya sonriendo.

Jane volvió a abrazar a Maura y esta vez le susurró "gracias por todo Maur, no sé qué haría sin ti". Separándose un poco fijó la mirada en el escote de su amiga y añadió con tono burlón "pero olvídate del yoga, no tienes urticaria".

Maura no quería dejar pasar más tiempo sin aclarar la conversación de la noche anterior.

- Ayer dijiste que te alegrabas de no tener que casarte con Casey, como si fuera una obligación… dejó la frase sin terminar

- Bueno, ya sabes Maur, parecía que era lo correcto.

- ¿Lo correcto? El matrimonio se basa en el amor, no en si algo parece correcto. Sabes que tengo una mentalidad científica Jane, pero en el amor creo que uno debe seguir a su corazón, dijo poniendo su mano derecha sobre el pecho de la detective.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Jane se inclinó hacia Maura y le dio un beso en los labios. Eso era lo que su corazón le dictaba.

- De nada, Jane. Bueno, tengo que seguir con el trabajo o no acabaré hoy, dijo Maura.

Jane estaba perpleja, acababa de besar a su mejor amiga y ésta parecía no haberse inmutado.

- Bueno, yo también tengo que hacer, eh, hacer cosas, balbuceó apresurándose a salir del despacho de la forense.

Pasaron varias semanas y Jane agradecía volver a la rutina y a ser dueña de sus emociones. Maura se comportaba como si no hubiera pasado nada aquel día en su despacho y Jane no quería sacar el tema por miedo a que la indiferencia de su amiga fuera su forma amable y delicada de hacerle saber que no le correspondía.

Sin saber muy bien cómo Maura la había convencido parar ir a correr a las 7 de la mañana en su día libre. Tras 30 minutos de carrera habían llegado al parque donde solían hacer los estiramientos antes de volver a casa.

- ¡Las cosas que hago por ti! Con lo bien que estaría durmiendo ahora, para un día que no tengo que madrugar, refunfuñaba Jane.

- Empezar el día con ejercicio físico es muy sano, ya verás cómo después te sientes genial. Gracias Jane, me alegra mucho que me hayas acompañado hoy.

Mientras decía esto se había acercado a Jane, le dio un beso en los labios, y prosiguió con sus estiramientos.

Jane se había quedado inmóvil, el súbito rubor de sus mejillas y su aliento entrecortado disimulados por el ejercicio previo.


	3. Bendito tofu

Maura estaba más que feliz con el nivel de intimidad al que su amistad con Jane habían llegado. Desde niña siempre había imaginado cómo sería tener una mejor amiga, bueno, o una amiga, pero la relación de la que disfrutaba ahora había sobrepasado todas sus expectativas. También era consciente que una amistad así de sólida era difícil de encontrar, y se alegraba de poder tenerla. Quizá otras personas eran felices con muchos amigos, pero a ella le bastaba con Jane.

A parte de la conexión emocional que ambas compartían era innegable que el contacto físico era una parte intrínseca de su relación. Siempre había una caricia, un roce, un abrazo o un beso para mostrar su afecto y su apoyo. Los gestos habían evolucionado de forma natural hasta la situación actual, en la que parecía no haber otra forma de ver la televisión que con Maura recostada sobre Jane, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y con el brazo de la detective envolviéndola. El dormitorio de invitados de la casa de Maura había quedado casi relegado como trastero. Cuando Jane se quedaba a dormir ya ni siquiera se planteaba dónde, la respuesta siempre era en la cama de Maura.

Al principio dormían respetando sus respectivos lados de la cama, Maura el derecho y Jane el izquierdo, pero con el paso del tiempo la imaginaria línea divisoria se había difuminado. Empezó una noche que Jane se despertó sobresaltada por una pesadilla. Por aquel entonces aún no tenían tanta confianza y Maura sabía que a su amiga no le gustaban los abrazos, así que optó por cogerle de la mano, entrelazar sus dedos con los de Jane y acariciar el dorso con su pulgar. Esto pareció relajar a la detective, y al cabo de un rato su respiración se había vuelto profunda y regular, denotando que había conseguido conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Después de que Maura descubriera que a Jane no le gustaban los abrazos de otras personas, pero sí los suyos, no era extraño encontrarlas por la mañana acurrucadas.

Maura podía ser una novata en cuanto a tener amigos, pero en el fondo sabía que lo que sentía por Jane iba más allá de la amistad. Uno podía echar de menos a un amigo, pero no era normal anhelar sus caricias, sus abrazos y sus besos, o lamentar no poder pasar las 24 horas del día juntos. Pero también era consciente de que ahora era prácticamente una Rizzoli más, que tanto Jane como Angela la consideraban familia, y no podía permitirse el lujo de perder eso y, sobre todo, de perder a Jane por abrir su corazón y dejar que el mundo viera que era la detective la que lo hacía latir con fuerza.

Jane también sabía que su relación con Maura no era normal, si es que algo podía ser normal con la forense. El comportamiento de su amiga la tenía totalmente confundida. Cuando por fin se atrevió a mostrar sus sentimientos por ella con un beso Maura se mostró poco más que indiferente. Poco después le devolvió el beso, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y en el transcurso de los meses las caricias y los abrazos se habían convertido en muestras de afecto diario. Jane ya se había lanzado a la piscina una vez y no se atrevía a hacerlo de nuevo, porque no tenía ninguna certeza de que hubiera agua. Había gente que disfrutaba del sexo sin amor, y ella disfrutaba del amor sin sexo. Su relación con Maura era prácticamente la de una pareja, ¿qué necesidad tenía de hacer peligrar lo único que le hacía completamente feliz?

Un domingo más la casa de Maura acogía la comida familiar de los Rizzoli. Angela y Maura se habían encargado esta vez de preparar la comida, mientras los 3 hermanos veían un partido de los Red Sox, que por los gritos que llegaban desde el salón debía estar muy emocionante. Varios días antes Maura le había propuesto a Angela que hicieran espaguetis con albóndigas de tofu en lugar de carne. Siempre estaba dispuesta a probar cosas nuevas en la cocina, así que aceptó la sugerencia, con el acuerdo entre ellas de no hacer público este cambio en la receta tradicional. Ambas eran conocedoras de que a la mínima mención de tofu los hermanos Rizzoli harían muecas.

La comida discurrió como siempre, con el bullicio de diversas conversaciones que se entrecruzaban. Una vez dada cuenta del postre todos se dispusieron a recoger la mesa.

- ¿Qué os han parecido hoy los espaguetis? Es una receta nueva que he conseguido gracias a Maura, dijo Angela.

- La verdad es que estaban geniales Ma, respondió Jane mientras sus hermanos corroboraban lo dicho asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Las albóndigas de tofu te han salido excelentes, dijo Maura.

- ¿Tofu?, preguntaron extrañados Tommy, Frankie y Jane al unísono.

- Sí tofu, ya le dije a vuestra madre que no notaríais la diferencia, respondió Maura sonriendo.

- Muchas gracias por aceptar mi sugerencia, mientras decía esto se acercó a Angela y le dio un beso en los labios.

Angela se quedó con las cejas enarcadas y la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir. Maura se giró al oír el estruendo de unos platos que se habían caído de las manos de Frankie. La mirada horrorizada de los 3 hermanos confundió a la forense.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca?, preguntó Jane que no podía salir de su asombro.

- ¿Por qué? Sólo le he dado las gracias a tu madre por el esfuerzo de hacer una fantástica comida, respondió Maura, que no lograba entender por qué había generado tanto revuelo.

- ¿Desde cuándo agradeces las cosas de esa forma?, la voz de Jane normalmente grave, estaba escalando octavas por momentos.

- ¿No es así como dais las gracias en Italia?, preguntó Maura

- Pero, ¿quién te ha dicho eso?

- Bueno, el día que Frankie me besó y después…

- ¿Has besado a Maura?, preguntó Jane a su hermano sin dejar terminar de hablar a Maura. El asombro había dado paso a la furia en cuestión de segundos.

Frankie se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué decir. Si las miradas pudieran matar, la de su hermana lo hubiera dejado fulminado.

- Tío, ¡yo estaba antes!, exclamó Tommy.

- Cierra la boca, le espetó Jane.

Maura, muerta de la vergüenza, se refugió en su habitación. Tras despachar a todo el mundo fuera de la casa Jane subió en busca de su amiga. La encontró sentada en el borde de la cama, con los codos sobre sus rodillas y tapándose el rostro con las manos.

- Maura…, dijo Jane con tono dulce.

La forense levantó la mirada, sus ojos a punto de llenarse de lágrimas.

- No entiendo nada Jane, estoy tan avergonzada que ni siquiera he podido pedirle disculpas a tu madre.

La detective cogió las manos de su amiga entre las suyas, acariciándolas de forma delicada.

- ¿Por qué me besaste aquella noche entonces?, preguntó aún confundida Maura.

- La verdad es que sólo quería darte un beso en la mejilla, pero con la oscuridad me falló la puntería, explicó Jane.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me besaste en mi despacho?, Maura seguía sin entender nada.

Las mejillas de Jane empezaron a ponerse rojas, y sus manos, que antes habían estado sosegando las de Maura, habían empezado a temblar. Sabía que había llegado el momento de decir la verdad, ya había saltado a la piscina, no había marcha atrás.

- Me pediste que escuchara a mi corazón, y eso hice. Te quiero Maura, dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Maura sonrió levemente, se inclinó hacia Jane y le dio un beso en los labios, más intenso que los previos.

- ¿Qué significa este beso?, preguntó la detective albergando la esperanza de que su salto hubiera acabado en zambullida.

- Que yo también te quiero.

Jane le devolvió el beso y se fundieron en un largo abrazo.

- ¿Puedo poner una condición Maur?

- Dime

- Quiero ser la única Rizzoli que tenga el privilegio de probar tus labios

- Acepto tu condición, respondió Maura sonriendo.

**A/N: creo que hasta aquí llega mi historia. Comentarios/críticas siempre serán bien recibidos!**


End file.
